Talk:Whispers in the Dark
Subversion? What happens if the Dragonborn ignores Astrid and at this point goes to Volunruud? LolaLaserguns (talk) 17:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) according to this, http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Whispers_in_the_Dark, you still have to do the contracts for Nazir. I do not know if this is true. How do I solve Nazir's bug for the PS3? SlyKeybladeHeroSlyKeybladeHero (talk) 22:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I found a way to "fix" the Nazir bug on the PS3. I had two contracts, Beitild's and Enndonius's, to turn in and I was going to turn in Mourning Never Comes at the same time. DO NOT hand in the side contracts first. Instead, talk to Astrid and start Whispers In The Dark. Then talk to Nazir. The "Astrid wanted me to talk to you about some work" dialogue will appear because you already have active contracts. It worked for me after several times trying to figure out how to get around it, despite reloading from a previous save. Hope it works for you too! When I got in the coffin to spy on Cicero, he came in and laughed but after that nothing happened. I tried waiting and reloaded the quest, so for nothin. This has never happened before. I have an xbox360. Is there anything I can do? 23:44, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Courtney Commentary on DB quests Would it be worth my time to include the incidental commentary dialogue from the various Dark Brotherhood members during main quests? What I mean is the members will remark on the mainline quests, do you reckon it could be worth adding to the appropriate page. Here's an example. When given the command to enter the Night Mother's coffin I decided to have a look around the Sanctuary and noticed Veezara sitting nearby. A dialogue option appeared. "Astrid thinks a Family member may be conspiring with Cicero." '''Veezara: '''You're joking. While I can understand if some family members wish to honor the Old Ways once more, surely no one would oppose Astrid's rule. Maybe put it under a "Quotes" header? I'm gonna hold off till I get a response before I progress any further. I hate starting stuff along to find it gone the next day. It's very disheartening. -Bellboyjr (talk) 03:18, August 24, 2014 (UTC) : In general, there's no quotes section for quest articles. Look at the Quests template - there is no quotes section there, and that is supposed to be the definitive format for them. If you think that there is a need for a quotes section, then I suggest you start a consensus track thread. I think that they might be useful to have, but you would have to be careful to only add quotes that are truly specific to the quest. It would be easy to see people starting to add quotes that they saw while doing a quest that actually are just general character quotes. : Actually, that's another possibility - to just put them on the character article, and qualify that it only happens during a particular quest.Cubears (talk) 16:12, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Well, there's no real need for it- I just thought it would be nice to include. A bit more fleshing out of the characters as well as quest info/advice; hence why I've put it on this Talk page. I only got the idea just now. ::: The Character article thought might be an avenue worth pursuing. Maybe put it under a tab or something while specifying what's what. Just thinking out loud. I might compile them first before doing anything. I don't want to start anything then not come back to it. Thanks for the response! It's very much appreciated.Bellboyjr (talk) 18:05, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :